Amor Inmortal
by Omen Noctua
Summary: hola a todos!, soy nueva en esto de escribir,. Quiero aclarar que esta historia es originalmente mia y no estoy haciendo plagio, bueno eso es todo


Destino:

 _ **El**_ _ **destino**_ (también llamado fátum, hado o sino) es el poder sobrenatural inevitable e ineludible que, según se cree, guía la vida humana y la de cualquier ser a un fin no escogido, de forma necesaria y fatal, en forma opuesta a la del libre albedrío o libertad.

Para Midén eso era totalmente cierto, creía totalmente que las desgracias y fortunas de cada ser humano era obra del destino, así como de la misma forma el encuentro entre estas. Pero aunque lo creía jamás lo diría en voz alta, el mas bien guardaba sus opiniones y datos importante dentro de su mente, siendo un enigma para cualquiera que quisiese acércale, pero eso jamás había pasado y dudaba que pasara dado que prefería mandar a todos a la mierda y fingir como si el resto de mundo no existiera, si… así era él, hermético, poco sociable, grosero y sobre todo esa soberbia y vanidad que poseía, no en exceso pero si un poquito. Quizás era así debido a que jamás había recibido el amor maternal, ya que había sido criado en hogares para niños huérfanos hasta sus 14 años, que su padre al fin se designado a aparecer por el. Pero su carácter ya había sido forjado, dado los contantes abusos de las otros niños durante su "dulce infancia" , ahora con 23 años era incluso el doble de difícil llegar a él, incluso para su "amado" padre, nada más ni menos que Zeus, por más que insistiese jamás se abriría, ni lo intentaría Miden no necesitaba de nadie .

Ahora en ese gran edificio, más precisamente su oficina, ese gran y todo poderoso dios, con traje de sastre, se preguntaba donde estaba ese muchacho, no hizo falta preguntarle a su secretaria, por que se daba ya una idea y mirando el sol caer por la gran ciudad desde el amplio ventanal sonrió de lado y guardo sus manos en el bolsillo de su saco para luego suspirar. Al otro lado de la ciudad, el joven había llegado a destino, el borde del serro donde contemplo como la luna llena comenzaba a iluminar el cielo y las luces artificiales de la ciudad, la tierra, el jamás se cansaría de ver eso, era algo sublime y precioso ante sus ojos, pero no había ido allí a contemplar la vista si no a trabajar y era precisamente por eso que había escogido luna llena.

Por otro lado, en la ciudad más precisamente en un bus atestado de gente, un chico de estatura promedio hacia un esfuerzo por salir de ese mar de axilas sudadas, calor incesante y ruidos de gente hablando a la vez, para así no llegar tarde otra vez a su trabajo en el Bar "gato negro". Una vez se coloco su uniforme, salió a atender la bar, si es que había algo por hacer, ya que no había mucha gente, quizás solo lustrar la impecable madera de la barra donde se encontraba su puesto, mientras lo hacía escucho la aguda y chillona voz de amiga y colega Cadie saliendo de la cocina atándose su rubio y largo cabello en una coleta

:- Casi y llegas tarde otra vez Constantine, si sigues así te echaran…. Hago lo que puedo para cubrirte con el jefe – la chica, alzo la mirada para verlo con desaprobación puesto que era un tanto baja en estatura

:- por favor… no sabes lo que me costó llegar a la parada y peor subirme a ese bus, me siento tan violado y sucio

:- te quejas tú que eres hombre, imagínate lo que tengo que pasar yo, sabes porque no me gusta subirme a un bus?, no le llego a las manijas de arriba y mi rostro me pega con las axilas… te recomiendo que inviertas en una bicicleta, es mejor que andar oliendo sudor ajeno, huuuggg – dicho esto, ella se retiro a atender a un grupo de chicos que entraban al bar, mientras el muchacho la seguía con la mirada, para luego desviar su vista al reloj de su muñeca 8:14 p.m

:- tengo que comenzar a llegar a tiempo- sin decir nada mas, volvió a su tarea de lustrar

Para Constantine Pride un chico de 22 años, con una carrera en literatura, no era nada fácil estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Se mantenía de sus trabajos como mesero y empleado de supermercado y del dinero que su padre le pasaba mes a mes, tratando al mismo tiempo de mantener su promedio y no perder la beca que el estado le había otorgado. Ahora estaba ahí, moviendo su mano mecánicamente en círculos con un paño, deseando que algo sacudiese su aburrida y monótona vida

:- otro día con poca gente – dijo casi con poco entusiasmo

:- cundo menos lo esperes el bar se llenara, además hoy es noche de partidos semifinales, todo el mundo quiere verlos sin que los molesten – Cadi le hablo con una sonrisa inocente y cuando ella decía algo con esa expresión es porque tenía razón

:-tú y tu poder oscuro, deja de echarme mal karma mujer!

:- no, cariño, es el destino – dicho esto la muchacha se metió en la cocina, mientras el, soltaba una ligera risa y luego suspiraba.

Por otro lado, en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, entre la vegetación iluminada por el astro nocturno, alguien inhalaba y exhalaba con rapidez, manteniendo el ritmo en su carrea abriéndose paso en la maleza, ese alguien era Midén, quien iba detrás de una bestia casi tan antigua como los relatos místicos de la luna llena, enorme, fuerte e imparable que casi le costaba no perderlo entre la espesura del bosque, para suerte suya el animal derrapo sobre la tierra, girando sobre su lomo, encarando de frente y erguido al chico, con sus grandes garras y filosos dientes. Pero ningún ataque llego a siquiera hacerle un rasguño, el joven semihumano era tan casi tan veloz y ágil como un gato, aunque la bestia frente a él lanzara peligrosos zarpazos e intentara morderlo no lograría nada, solo agotarse cada vez mas rápido. Después de un varios ataques inútiles, paso lo que el animal no quería, cayó de rodillas demasiado cansado, debido a su sobresfuerzo y fue ahí donde Midén vio su oportunidad y ataco, dándole un golpe certero en el pecho lanzando a la bestia a un árbol y dejándola casi sin aire, tendida en la tierra con su lomo apoyado en el tronco astillado

:- muy bien, voy a repetirlo por segunda vez…. Donde mierda esta tu manada?- se acerco despacio hablando con normalidad, como si mandar a un monstruo de dos metros a volar hacia un árbol no hubiera costado nada para el

.- no sé y te sugiero que te marches, si me matas ellos te despedazaran – el monstruo le hablo como si le estuviera suplicando, pero manteniendo su expresión de seguridad en su horrible y deformado rostro, pero a chico no pareció importarle, este en cambio se coloco en cuclillas delante de él, estiro su brazo y le apunto con su dedo

:- un grupo de tres excursionistas no regresan a horario a sus cabañas y de la nada, luego de buscarlos por horas los guardabosques y la policía los encuentran destripados y con marcas de garras en sus torsos, no se tu pero no me creo la historia de que hayan sido osos, me quieres ver la cara de idiota?- el lobo le rugió y en un ladrido quiso morderlo pero, aparto su mano a tiempo mirándola y luego dirigir sus fríos hacia el

:- no debieron haberse metido aquí si no querían morir! – la bestia le hablo con enfado, Midén cerró sus ojos con fuerza, los abrió, se incorporo y suspiro

:- así que si fueron ustedes, ya sabía yo que no fueron osos, tienes idea de lo que causaron?….no me dejan mas opción- el brazalete grueso y metálico en su muñeca se hizo espada y antes de poner fin a la vida del ser atroz delante de sus ojos, este le hablo con desprecio

:-yo quizás caiga pero mis hermanos no, cuida tu espal…- y en un seco y rápido movimiento de su espada de plata, el chico corto la cabeza del lobo haciendo que esta diera saltitos por la hierba y rodara un poco lejos

:- no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus estupideces… - sacudió la brillante hoja de su arma, salpicada por la sangre, luego la limpio con un pañuelo descartable de su bolsillo, la guardo de nuevo en su brazalete y camino hacia la cabeza. Demás estaba decir lo malo de esta parte de su trabajo, enterrar ambas partes por separado, lo bueno… ya había hecho los hoyos en la tierra con anterioridad, así que sin más, camino hasta el primer hueco, usando la cabeza del animal como una pelota de futbol. Una vez que acabo con su tarea, limpio la tierra de sus manos y sacudió su ropa, regreso donde había dejado estacionado su motocicleta, se detuvo frente a esta y saco su teléfono para mirar fugazmente el mensaje de su padre

:- ven ahora mismo a la compañía, tengo que hablar contigo

Suspirando con fastidio guardo el móvil, se subió al vehículo y a toda velocidad salió, de ese camino hacia la ciudad. Fue largo pero al final, llego al edificio de su su padre, esa estructura de concreto que se elevaba aun mas por sobre los otros demostrando tal y como su dueño lo importante y poderoso que era. Sin decir nada al guardia o la recepcionista, paso por el vestíbulo directo al ascensor y apretó el botón del último piso. Espero paciente hasta llegar al piso indicado, cuando las puertas se abrieron se dirigió a paso lento hacia la oficina de su padre pasando de largo el escritorio de la bella secretaria y dirigiéndole una mirada carente de emoción o sentimiento. Se detuvo frente a la blanca e impecable puerta y tomando la manija color beige entro al recinto iluminado solo por un foco de luz blanca en el techo. El hombre que había solicitado su presencia le daba la espalda, mirando hacia fuera del ventanal, concentrado en el juego de luces que se creaba en la ciudad, con sus manos metidas aun en los bolsillos

:- Miden, pasa y siéntate.. – el hombre de traje gris se giro para verlo, posando sus claros ojos en los oscuros del muchacho

:- na, no quiero, lo que quiero es saber para que el llamado

:- No puedes salir de caza, cuando estas de licencia, creí haber sido claro – el hombre hablo con voz neutra y el muchacho gruño en enfado

:- No quiero licencia, estoy bien así además no finjas que no me necesitas, soy el mejor hombre que tienes – el chico se cruzo de brazos y lo miro con el notable enojo en su rostro

:- No!, te he dicho que eres un miembro registrado en esta compañía, aquí hay reglas, que si bien a ti no te importan, a mi y otros si, por eso estoy. Acepta este trato y lárgate, no quiero verte aquí en tres meses y él lo último que diré Miden – El hombre dirigió una mirada severa al muchacho y este solo se giro para caminar con rapidez fuera de l oficina

:-Vete a la mierda!, no vendré aquí cuando me llames por una emergencia! – Salió azotando la puerta dejando a su padre con una ligera sonrisa en los labios

:- Se que lo harás, no sabes mentir –Dicho esto, el volvió a colocarse frente al ventanal esta vez mirando las luces brillantes del cielo

Mientras Miden salía del edificio, sin saber mucho que hacer en ese o a donde ir, por otro lado Constantine se encontraba en el el bar donde trabajaba luchando para servir tragos y atender la gente que no paraba de llegar. Ya casi no había espacio y tanto Cadi como el no daban abasto

:- Constantine! Tres Ouzito para la mesa siete!, - Cadi le grito desde su lugar mientras recogía los restos de comida en una mesa para un grupo de recién llegados. En la barra el chico asintió mirándola fugazmente, mientras entregaba un par de cervezas y al mismo tiempo de escuchar a la gente que se acercaba. Para Constantine los viernes en la noche eran un horror, mucha gente llegaba al bar, haciendo que el ruido y el calor lo agobiaran, en ocasiones terminaba con serios dolores de cabeza, pero el ya estaba acostumbrado a días ajetreados como esos y lo soportaba pues las propinas que algunos clientes le dejaban de vez en cuando eran bastante buenas, eso le agradaba e incentivaba a seguir con su trabajo

Mientras todo esto sucedía en el cómodo bar del centro, Miden paseaba en su motocicleta viendo donde ir a beber algo, lo que no tenía idea es que el destino divino lo guiaría precisamente allí. Parando su moto en un lugar libre el "Cazador" miro interesado la fachada del modesto local y sin pensarlo mucho, entro al lugar sintiendo el calor sofocante envolverlo y el ruido estridente de la gente conversar al mismo tiempo. No le agradaba la idea de estar ahí, rodeado de gente que consideraba inútil, ya estaba por marcharse de nuevo pero una situación llamo su atención, era la mesera que discutía con un tipo que parecía estar ya ebrio

:- Dije que no, debe usted retirarse ya está en estado de ebriedad! – la voz rubia apenas y la escucho, debido al bullicio, solo se fijo en la situación del sujeto tomando la mano de la pobre enana rubia que trataba inútilmente de hacerlo entrar en razón. No supo que hacer, si intervenir o largarse, sin duda la chica parecía estar en un problema y nadie le estaba prestando atención… luego de meditarlo un poco se acerco con la intención de hacerse cargo del sujeto pero alguien se le adelanto. Un chico paso velozmente junto a el chocando su hombro el el proceso y apartando a la muchacha del alcoholizado sujeto, era Constantine, que desde la barra lo había ha visto todo y se apresuro por intervenir

:- Cadi!, señor va a tener que irse, no le podemos dar mas alcohol si quiere le llamamos un taxi pero no puede seguir bebiendo

:- QUE?!, a mi nadie me dice que no!, vine a tomar una cerveza y me la van a dar! – el tipo y apenas podía hablar coherentemente mientras intentaba pararse de su asiento, haciendo notar la diferencia de estatura entre él y el barbam. En toda esta discusión la gente ya fijaba sus miradas en la escena que el cliente y los empleados estaban dando, Miden por el contrario guardaba silencio interesado en la posible pelea y ya estaba apostando por el ebrio

:- Señor si no se retira los sacaremos a la fuerza así que usted elije – Constantine había sacado su último recurso, su "agresividad", lo cierto era que el no tenía la suficiente fuerza para sacar a ese gigante y lastimosamente el guardia del bar esa noche no estaba, la razón?, Su esposa estaba en trabajo de parto y no pudo presentarse, el chico pensó que el universo no estaba con el

:- tu!, ja si claro y yo soy Zeus el dios del Olimpo! – Nadie advirtió la ligera sonrisa de cierto peligro detrás del barbam por lo capcioso de la respuesta

:- señor váyase ahora o me veré obligado hacerlo – el hombre molesto grito mientras sujetaba al chico del cuello de su camisa

:- tu, me vas a sacar?, anda, si puedes! – El muchacho se separo en un empujo y ya cuando la pelea podría comenzar, Cadi se metió entre su compañero y el cliente

:- suficiente!, señor si no se va ahora llamare a la policía usted elije! – Ella lo miro con enojo y después de gritar un poco el hombre acepto

:- Bien de todas formas, su cerveza es asquerosa! Y la atención es un asco! Y lo digo por ti – Ambos empleados se relajaron en cuanto el comenzó a caminar tambaleante a l salida, pero fue demasiado rápido para relajarse, ya que el alcoholizado hombre se giro para tomar la botella y levantarla sobre la cabeza de Constantine. Apenas y escucho el CUIDADO de Cadie, que una sombre veloz tomo la muñeca del sujeto y estampo su rostro sobre la mesa de madera, Miden con una expresión tranquila apretaba su agarre sobre la extremidad infringiendo daño

:- No tolero esto, atacar por la espalda, es un acto tan bajo y desesperado, me das asco y pena. Si no te vas ahora, te romperé el brazo – El sujeto recobro la lucidez en ese mismo instante, al igual que su estabilidad ya que no necesito ayuda para salir prácticamente del bar

:- Gracias por la ayuda..

Cuando miden giro su rostro para ver el del muchacho no se esperaba ver la cara más bonita de todas, ni Constantin ver en esos ojos negros, una ligera chispa de calidez. Se miraron unos segundos y fue Miden quien rompió el contacto visual

:-ha le gustaría quedarse?- La rubia que se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado hablo captando el interés de Miden, quien acepto y siguió a Constantine a la barra

:- Que no tienen un guardia o algo asi los bares? – pregunto mientras esperaba a que el muchacho le diera su tan ansiado alcohol

:- Si, pero su esposa tuvo un problema y tuvo que quedarse con ella, de todas formas, contaba con que hoy no pasara nada.. al parecer me equivoque – le dijo con rapidez, mientras hábilmente servía cervezas en tres jarras. Le dejo una frente a el y le guiño un ojo con una amplia sonrisa

:- Cortesía de la casa. Por el favor, muchas gracias nuevamente –

Y asi sin mucho que comentar Miden tomo la cerveza y luego pago por el resto de las que se bebió, esa noche fue la primera vez que una persona despertara su interés. Cuando las horas pasaron, la gente se comenzó a marchar y el sitio quedándose vacio poco a poco, Constantine aprovecho para acercarse

:- Hey, estaba viendo desde la barra que ya terminaste tu bebida estas, bien? Ya te vas?

:- Estoy ebrio y si ya me largo – le contesto mirando fijamente las llaves de su motocicleta frente a el

:- escucha, estarás bien que te vayas así?

:- no es la primera vez que manejo estando ebrio tu….olvide tu nombre

:- No lo olvidaste por qué no te lo había dicho, Me llamo Constantine… Constantine Pride

:- Miden Andreou - El pelinegro se levanto de su banquillo y tomando las llaves camino hacia la puerta, siendo seguido por el castaño

:- ha.. espera, espera…. Miden – El nombrado se giro para verlo a los ojos con notable desinnteres

:- que, que quieres Constantine – Dijo su nombre entre silabas notando el ligero nerviosismo que provoco en el de ojos miel

:- Me gustaría que volvieras mañana – Froto su brazo debido a lo incomodo que se sentía

:- De acuerdo, vendré, eso es todo?... –

:- si, gracias – Dicho esto volvió a entrar al bar para asi comenzar a limpiar antes de cerrar y Miden irse de una buena vez

Esa noche ambos sellaron su destino. Sin saberlo, fueron víctimas de este poder sobrenatural que los uniría poco a poco y los pondría a prueba en innumerables ocasiones. y solo este sabría lo que les aguardaría a cada uno…


End file.
